


Please, Be Serious!

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fanart of Momoe and Shinooka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Be Serious!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



> Hello paperwar!
> 
> I really wanted to do something Momoe/Chiyo for you. I was on the fence between writing a fic and drawing something, and I started out with the former. That didn't work out as planned, though if I ever end up finishing it, I'll definitely post it to contribute to the unfortunately small pool of Momoe/Chiyo material. I hope you like this piece! It's pretty fluffy, though just a little tragic if you take into account the dialogue I put in. (Don't worry, Chiyo! Momoe will take you seriously. Someday.)
> 
> The piece below is linked to the full sized image.

[   
](http://i.imgur.com/ZTiWK.jpg)


End file.
